1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an arrangement for the focusing of the beam projected from a laser source through the intermediary of a movably supported platform.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
An arrangement of the above-mentioned type for the focusing of a laser beam has become known from the disclosure of German Published Patent Application No. 27 57 585, and particularly the first paragraph in Column 2 in the German publication. For the spatial or three-dimensional orientation of a projected laser beam, a laser source is mounted therein on the platform which provides for the required pivoting degree of freedom. However, frequently such a platform is also the equipment carrier for further equipment, such as directional and target-tracking installations, which must constantly maintain a fixed orientation relative to the orientation of the projected laser beam; for example, a closely parallel orientation, and which is afforded by the common mounting thereof on the platform. As a result thereof, however, there is produced the requirement for a heavy design construction for the platform with correspondingly technological regulating problems during the guidance or the conveying along of the large masses, quite independently of the only limited available installation spaces for such a platform as an equipment carrier. These limitations become particularly critical when a decidedly energy-rich laser beam is to be projected for the generation of which, inclusive of its auxiliary installation, there is required an extremely voluminous or bulky high-energy laser source.
When, as a consequence of such kinds of space and weight conditions the laser source can no longer be installed on the platform itself, in addition to the remaining installations which are to be oriented three-dimensionally, there can be contemplated the irradiation of mirror pivoting arrangement pursuant to the above-mentioned German AS 27 57 585 from a stationary high-energy laser source. However, because of the geometrical conditions, by means of such a pivoting mirror there can be obtained other projecting angles in space as would be at the concurrent activation of the platform for the three-dimensional orientation of the equipment which is carried thereby, which can again lead to orientation paralle1ism only with extraordinarily high demands on data processing in accordance with the measure of the geometric conditions for every possible spatial or three-dimensional angle.